Boing (Spain)
Boing is a Spanish children's television channel, and a joint venture between Mediaset España and Turner Broadcasting System Europe, which was launched in 2010. When Cartoonito and Cartoon Network were shut down in 2013, many Cartoon Network and Cartoonito programmes were moved to Boing. Additional Boing feeds are available in Italy, France and Sub-Saharan Africa, with Cartoon Network and Boomerang also being available in those territories. Boing Spain was shut down on June 14, 2018. Final programmes *''Adventure Time'' (Hora de Aventuras) *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (El asombroso mundo de Gumball) * ''Ben 10'' *''Clarence'' *''Doraemon'' *''Feli & Raffina: The Series'' *''Grizzy and the Lemmings'' *''Hora de Aventuras: Misión Zuzumba'' *''Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series'' *''Mighty Magiswords'' (Poderosas Magiespadas) *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' * ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Regular Show'' (Historias corrientes) *''Steven Universe'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' (Tito Yayo) *''We Bare Bears'' (Somos osos) *''Yo-kai Watch'' Former programmes *''A Penguin's Troubles'' *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' *''The Amazing Harvey'' *''The Amazing Splashinis'' *''The Amazing Spiez!'' *''The Amitie Show'' *''Andrew the Magic President'' *''Angel's Friends'' *''Animaniacs'' *''The Arle Show'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''Baby Backyardigans'' *''BabyFirst TV: The Series'' *''Baby Jake'' *''Baby Potter: The Series'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bakugan Battle Brawlers'' *''Bakugan: New Vestroia'' *''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'' *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' *''Batman'' *''Ben 10'' *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Ben 10: Ultimate Challenge'' *''Berenstain Bears: Rescue Heroes'' *''Beyblade Metal Fury'' *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' *''Bratz'' *''Bionicle: The Legend Reborn: The Series'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series'' *''Casi Ángeles'' *''Caveman's Best Friend'' *''Chowder'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''Dark Knights'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Digimon'' *''Dinosaur King'' *''Doctor Who'' *''The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Super'' *''DreamWorks Dragons Riders of Berk'' *''Doomsday: The Series'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Ever After High'' *''Family Game Night'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Garfield Show'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Geronimo Stilton'' *''Gormiti Nature Unleashed'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Harvey Street Kids'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Kirk'' *''The Lab Scientists'' *''La Voz Kidz'' *''Lassie'' *''LazyTown'' *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles'' *''Level Up'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Life with Derek'' *''Life with Boys'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Malcolm in the Middle'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Mixels'' *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' *''Monster High'' *''Mucha Lucha'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' *''Naruto'' *''Naruto Shippuden'' *''Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''One Piece'' *''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''Over the Garden Wall'' *''The Pink Panther'' *''Pink Panther & Pals'' *''Polly Pocket'' *''Pound Puppies'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''Puyo Puyo'' *''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' *''Puyo Puyo Champions'' *''Primeval'' *''Ranma ½'' *''The Ringo Show'' *''Sally Bollywood'' *''Star Galaxy 3000'' *''The Secret Saturdays'' *''Siblings'' *''The Smurfs'' *''Sonic X'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' *''Superbabies'' *''Super Royals Action!'' *''Stuck on a Island and Can't Be Found'' *''Surf's Up: The Series'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Teamwork Illumination'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Titeuf'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''The Tom and Jerry Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''Transformers Animated'' *''Transformers: Prime'' *''Trulli Tales'' *''The Universe Stops with You'' *''Twister: The Animated Series'' *''Unnatural History'' *''Wacky Races'' *''Wakfu'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Wipeout'' *''Worms'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba'' *''Yogi Bear'' See also * Boing France * Boing Italy * Boing Africa * Cartoon Network References External links *Boing Spain Website Category:Turner Broadcasting System Europe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Mediaset Category:Spanish television networks Category:Children's television networks